Pockets
by Bohemian.Butterfly
Summary: Sharon Raydor-Flynn didn't often wear jeans, but when she did, it drove her husband absolutely crazy. Of course, since they'd been dating and were now married, there were of course added benefits to Sharon wearing jeans that she allowed Andy to indulge in. Benefits of a more physical nature.


A/N: So, this fic is the result of blossom—of—snow's tags on a Sharon + pockets gifset (over on Tumblr) where she expressed her dissatisfaction with the lack of "Andy's hands in Sharon's pockets" content. So, I decided to remedy that situation a bit with this fic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or M/C, but if I did, this is what would happen.

 **Pockets**

Sharon Raydor-Flynn didn't often wear jeans, but when she did, it drove her husband absolutely crazy. Ever since he'd seen her in a pair of jeans for the first time professionally when they'd been working that identity theft case, he couldn't stop staring at her anytime she'd wear them.

Of course, since they'd been dating and now were married, there were of course added benefits to Sharon wearing jeans that she allowed him to indulge in. Benefits of a more physical nature.

So, when Andy walked by the walk in closet in their master bedroom and saw that Sharon had changed into a pair of jeans and was in the process of choosing a shirt, he couldn't resist sneaking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Don't put another thing on," he whispered in her ear.

"Well, if we're going meet the kids at the park anytime soon, I'm gonna have to put a shirt on at some point," replied Sharon.

"We can be a little late," said Andy as his thumbs fell to Sharon's belt loops.

"What did you have in mind?" Sharon teased Andy as she turned around in his arms.

"This," replied Andy as his hands slid into Sharon's back pockets.

"Hmm…" hummed Sharon contentedly, her lips mere inches from Andy's.

"What else?" Sharon asked him teasingly, quickly crumbling what little resolve Andy had up until this point.

Andy kept his hands in Sharon's back pockets as he pulled her impossibly closer to him and pressed his lips to hers. Andy's enthusiasm unfortunately caused him to temporarily lose his balance as his back hit the wall, taking Sharon with him.

As Sharon laughed at his slight comedy of errors, Andy looked at her and asked, "Something funny?"

"Mmhmm. Eager much?" Sharon asked him, unable to keep a straight face.

"It's not my fault those damn things drive me wild," Andy told her.

"What? These old things?" ribbed Sharon.

"Yeah and you know damn well what you do to me when you wear them," Andy grumbled slightly.

"I do. The real question is what you're gonna do about it," said Sharon pointedly.

Andy removed one of his hands from Sharon's pockets and pushed the closet door closed before returning his hand to its previous position.

"Now where were we?" asked Andy.

"Well, if I'm reading the situation correctly, making out and about to have a quickie," quipped Sharon.

Andy's lips were quickly on Sharon's again as they sank to their knees in an effort to avoid their previous predicament. Sharon's hands promptly made their way under Andy's Dodger's t-shirt and lifted it over his head before haphazardly tossing it onto the floor. His hands immediately reached for the front of Sharon's jeans and unbuttoned them before letting his hands slide back into her back pockets and pulling her down on top of him.

"Damn that's a sexy view," Andy told Sharon as she straddled him.

Sharon couldn't hide the laugh or the blush that quickly crept across her face at Andy's statement.

"You'd think the novelty would eventually wear off," commented Sharon.

"Not a chance," replied Andy confidently as he reached between them to unzip Sharon's jeans.

"Well, I guess we should get busy then," jibed Sharon suggestively.

"And that's another reason our love life will never be stagnant," Andy pointed out.

Sharon laughed at Andy's words as she reached between them to unbutton & unzip Andy's pants as well.

Both Andy and Sharon made quick work of discarding the other's clothes onto the floor before resuming their previous position as Sharon slowly sunk down onto Andy's hardness. Once they both adjusted their positions, Andy leaned up to kiss Sharon as she leaned down into the kiss and her fingers lazily traveled up Andy's back. Meanwhile, Andy's hands slowly fell from Sharon's face down her body until they eventually settled on her hips.

"Ready?" asked Andy as he momentarily broke the kiss and Sharon's forehead rested against his.

"Always," replied Sharon as she looked directly into Andy's eyes and smiled down at him.

It wasn't long after that when Sharon & Andy were lying on the closet floor next to each other completely sated. As they laid there trying to catch their breath, Andy asked Sharon, "How late are we?"

"Only about ten or fifteen minutes," replied Sharon.

"Oh, we can put that down to LA traffic," joked Andy nonchalantly.

"I don't think so and even if we did, Nicole would see right through it," Sharon pointed out the flaw in Andy's thin excuse for their lateness.

"What? That's a perfectly believable excuse," said Andy.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Andy, but your daughter's a grown woman who knows what it's like to be a newlywed," Sharon told him.

"Well, whatever we decide to tell her, I wouldn't recommend wearing those jeans if you don't wanna give away the real reason we were late," said Andy.

"Oh, I wasn't planning on wearing these to the park anyways. I know you too well to know that you wouldn't have been able to keep your hands off me," Sharon pointed out matter of factly as she stood up to find a different outfit.

"So, this was all a ruse?" asked Andy as he began putting his clothes back on.

"Maybe," replied Sharon as she pulled a sundress off the hanger and slipped it over her head.

"I feel so-so-" stuttered Andy.

"Duped," replied Sharon.

"That too. I was actually gonna say kind of turned on. If one good thing came out of you working in PSB all those years, it was definitely your ability to be stealthily sneaky when you wanna be," commented Andy.

Sharon laughed at Andy's unsurprising admission and the accompanying commentary before she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and said, "Save the flattery for later, Casanova.

A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed this newest Shandy fic! If you feel so inclined, don't be shy about hitting that reply button to let me know what you thought of this little one shot. Also, a huge thanks to everybody who has continued to support me and my writing endeavors (even through I haven't done or posted much fic this year). Your kind words and encouragement are greatly appreciated!


End file.
